A ponte
by Rafael Crimson
Summary: Dio e Sieghart podem passar a limpo suas diferenças. E eles tem um novo jeito de fazer isso...


A ponte. 2

Era um nebuloso fim de tarde, e Dio sentado e recostado em uma grande rocha no meio da ponte infernal observava melancolicamente o céu avermelhado do local onde sua raça fora selada. Após horas de silencio uma pequena pedra chega até ele o acertando acompanhada por uma risada familiar vinda de Sieghart que caminhava até ele com o mesmo sorriso de sempre que deixava Dio irritado.

-hunf, o que faz aqui?

Dizia Dio se levantando e se impondo a Sieghart que o olhava dando alguns passos em direção da beirada da rochosa ponte infernal.  
>-Olhando a ponte. Não pode?<br>Sieghart olhava pra baixo chutando uma pequena pedra para as profundezas da ponte, e então voltava seus olhos até Dio que o olhava como um leão olha para carne fresca.

-Não! Está me incomodando. Não agüento mais sua mania de superioridade, acha que pode tudo. Não se lembre de quem eu sou...Eu...

Antes que Dio terminasse Sieg levantou sua voz, coisa que nunca fazia e o olhou de forma rígida nos seus grandes olhos púrpura.

-E quem é você? Do que eu não devo me esquecer?

Dio sem desfazer o contato com os olhos de Sieg se aproximou do mesmo em silencio roçando uma das unhas de sua mão esquerda sobre o rosto do mesmo falando de forma natural.

-Sou o único que deve temer o único que tem capacidade suficiente para te enfrentar.

Sieg o olhava sem se mover, sem recuar nem tentar parar-lo enquanto Dio fazia leves marcas de arranhão em seu rosto. Após terminar o que dizia Dio voltou a se sentar, ignorando a presença de Sieg, olhando quase sem expressão para as profundezas da ponte infernal. Sem que Dio percebesse Sieg se sentou a seu lado olhando na mesma direção como se tentasse ver o que os olhos de Dio enxergavam ali.

Após muito tempo no silencio, Sieg cutuca cuidadosamente Dio como se o mesmo fosse lhe morder.

- Criança, o que está fazendo?

Dizia Sieg a Dio com vigor em sua voz, a mesma vigor presente em sua risada que deixava Dio furioso. Dio o olhou como se fosse jogar-lo de dali de cima. Dio possuía um temperamento forte e não suportava muitas coisas, principalmente as coisas que não condiziam com sua personalidade.  
>Mesmo sem Dio lhe dar atenção ou dizer qualquer palavra Sieg prosseguiu.<p>

-Não foi sua culpa.

-não me culpo por nada, seja lá o que está pensando- Dio respondeu imediatamente de forma defensiva.

-Não foi aqui que sua raça foi selada?

-e daí?

-Eles pagaram pelo que fez.

-hum... Por que tocou neste assunto?

-achei que estaria pensando nisso já que esse não é um lugar muito agradável de meditar. –Dizia Sieg ao fazer aparecer um gramado florido a sua volta.

-Pode não ser pra você, cara das flores.

Sieg como em uma rompante deixa escapar uma gargalhada a que fez Dio se sentir constrangido. Sua intenção não era ser engraçado, mas sim irônico, mas Sieg achou graça.

Após perceber a expressão emburrada e corada de Dio Sieg interrompeu sua risada voltando a olhar para Dio que parecia tentar não olhar para seu grande rival que no momento parecia mais amigável que imaginava.

-Você realmente gosta de ficar aqui?

-É eu gosto. É um bom lugar pra se ficar só.

-mas não está só. Eu estou aqui não é?

-Pra minha infelicidade.

-Me odeia tanto assim?  
>Sieg se aproximava de Dio a ponto de sua perna roçar levemente na do mesmo que se assustou com a aproximidade do jovem de 600 anos.<p>

-Não tenho tempo de brincar com você.

-me responde! É só uma pergunta, ou está com medinho?

-Como ousa? Isso acaba agora!  
>Dio não suportava que lhe dissessem que tem medo e então pegou Sieg pela gola da blusa e o colocou contra o chão bem próximo da beirada da ponte, com o rosto bem próximo um do outro Dio olhava Sieg diretamente nos olhos. Sem se sentir intimidado Sieg também o olhava, levando as mãos a camisa de Dio a abrindo involuntariamente pela forma como ele segurava o tecido.<p>

Ambos ficaram sem dizer uma palavra até quando Sieg empurrou Dio pro meio da ponte ficando por cima dele.

-isso é só o começo!  
>Dizia Sieghart se debruçando sobre o asmodiano que o olhava sem entender até que seus lábios se encontrassem iniciando um beijo forçado e vorás. Com as mãos nas costas de Sieghart Dio o puxava tentando tira-lo, mas com o tempo foi se acostumando com a presença do corpo e dos lábios do imortal junto aos seus, o calor de sua pele e o gosto de seus lábios pareciam acalmar-lo de certa forma, mas não o impediu de arranhar com bastante força as costas de Sieg lhe rasgando a camisa e até mesmo a pele.<p>

A ardência na pele de Sieg não o fazia recuar com seu beijo pelo contrario, de certa forma aquilo lhe era familiar e prazeroso, Dio era um rival que gostava de ter, sua rivalidade com ele era saudável. Seu beijo intenso parecia domar o asmodiano que passava a corresponder a suas caricias transformando a rivalidade de ambos em algo novo.


End file.
